Kingdom Hearts 3: Christmas time
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Sets after Snow felt day. Sora and his team celebrate christmas. Pairings glore. Ven/Aqua and Terra/Aqua included


**Kingdom Hearts 3: Christmas Time**

**By oathkeepeRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Michael: Hey KH readers and welcome to my KH3 X-mas story. This set after the second entry of my KH3 trilogy: Destines Intertwine. This stars every member of Sora's team at this point after Destines Intertwine. In the near future you'll see the second one soon. Luckily, I have the whole story in my head. Now we begin. I do not own KH or any of the franchises used in this story but my original characters. Please review and don't flame me for any characters used in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Planning the party.**

**(This sets a day after Snow felt day's ending)**

* * *

It has been a few months since Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus defeated Xehanort and Organization XIII (weaken them to put a better term) and finally freed the Artificial KH hanging in the World that never was. With Xehanort and his cohorts weaken; it was rest and relaxation for the heroes. A day ago, Snow fell in Radiant Garden, turning the beautiful world into a winter wonderland. Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat in the living room, planning something big. Riku spoke first. "So Sora, are you sure we should be doing this. I mean, we still have Xehanort to deal with and don't we have our Mark of Mastery exam to take in the spring?"

"Riku," Sora said to the silver haired boy. "Most of our friends haven't had a chance to celebrate Christmas because of our training, so having a party would be a great way for us to enjoy ourselves. Please?"

Riku smiled. "Sure Sora, but the three of us can't do it alone. We'll ask everyone if they want to help." Riku got up from the couch. "I'll ask Leon and the other RC embers."

Kairi got up as well. "Everyone else should be outside, so I go see them."

"I'll go ask Phineas and his friends to help too." Said Sora and the trio left the base in search for everyone. Kairi walked to the outer gardens to find Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and on reason Candace. Kairi greet them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Kairi!" said Phineas.

"So, whachadoin'?" asked Isabella.

"Well, the boys and I want to plan a Christmas Eve party and we were hoping if you and Ferb can help us. We need decorations and a stage so we can sing. Can you help?"

"Sure!" Phineas said.

"Will there be food?" Buford asked.

"Yes." Kairi nodded.

"I want the food." He said deeply.

"Thanks, be back at the base this afternoon and we can discuss the plans for the party." Kairi said and runs. Phineas and his friends all waved bye to Kairi as the red haired princess continued off around town. Kairi made it to the aqueduct where Terra and Ven were training.

"Terra, Ven!"

The two boys turned to see Kairi.

"Kairi, what brings you down here?" said Ven, redrawing his keyblade.

"We're going to throw a Christmas Eve party and we'll get everyone to help. So want to help?" asked Kairi.

"Sure!" both boys said.

Kairi walked a few steps when Ven and Terra called her back. "Hey Kairi, can we ask you something?"

She turns to them and said, "Yes?"

"Do you think Aqua likes us?" asked Terra.

Kairi smiled. "Why ask that?"

"This is the first Christmas the three of us are back together. We're worried she may not want to enjoy the holidays, you know with Xehanort still out there and your Mark of Mastery exam is the springtime."

Kairi chuckled a little. "Guys, Aqua risked her life to save you years ago. Never forget she fought Vanitas and Xehanort to get you back and gave up her Armor and Keyblade to save your body Terra. Aqua wants to celebrate Christmas with you, so don't you worry. Here..." Kairi gives Ventus a pouch of munny. "Buy her something special, something to show how much she matters to you."

"Thanks Kairi." said Terra. The boys were about to leave the aqueduct when they looked back to her. Terra added, "I have to say you've grown a lot. Sora's right, you really have changed."

Kairi held back a blush. "Thank you."

Meanwhile at the corridors to Ansem's Study, Sora found Alex's team and Miley's team strolling through. Sora walked to them.

"Hey guys, we're going to have a Christmas Eve party."

"Really, that's great!" said Miley.

"And there will singing, so do you want to sing a little for the party?"

"Miley and Oliver are great singers, they would be glad to sing!" Lilly piped in.

"I just I'll help too." sighed Alex.

"Have you seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Sora asked.

"There this looking for Raxta as we speak." said Mason.

Raxta's the nobody of Tara (or Ebony) whose birth was caused by Harry and his friends. Harry and his friends are determined to quell her anger of losing her heart.

"Can you blamethem to leave like that? It's their fault Raxta was born." said Juliet.

"Let's hope they can save her. No one deserves to be filled with anger." Said Jake,

Sora nodded. "I'm going to talk to Ansem the Wise about the party.

"Sure and we'll set up the tree and decorations, later." said Justin and the two teams left the corridors. At Ansem's study, Sonic's team and Naruto's team were pleased at the news of the party.

"Good idea on the party, we need a chance to relax." said Cosmo.

"Too bad Sasuke betrayed us, he may like to take a break." said Hinata.

A year ago, Sasuke betray his village and went on the side of Xehanort and Orchimaru. Kairi and Sakura fought him before he disappeared.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, and bring him back by force if we have too." said Sakura, putting her fist together.

Sonic whispered to Naruto. "I like this Sakura better."

"Better than the obsessive Sakura." said Naruto

Everyone heard Naruto's comment and laughed. Sakura says, "Hey, I'm not obsessed."

"If what Naruto has told us, you hit him for an accident kiss." said Maria.

In a few minutes, Sakura was in the corner with a dark cloud over her head. Sora stared at her blankly. "I go see the others now." And with that, Sora left the study while everyone looked at Sakura with a sweat drop going down their heads.

* * *

At the base—

Members of Sora's were trimming the tree and make their base feel like cristmas. Ash's team were place decoraction all around while Pikachu and the pokemon were playiing interments like a marching band

(AN1)

Piper and her famiy wer helping with the tree trimming. Buffy, Angel, and their team were helping Tai's team with snacks. Willow may be Jewish, but she wouldn't give up the chance to celebrate with her friends and Tara. Outside, Phineas and Ferb really outdid themselves with the stage. With the help of the Restoration Commitee, the stage was ready for Christmas Eve. Candace for once, wasn't bothering the boys. She was gazing at a picture of Jeremy. Since her world was swollowed by darkness, she missed him so much. Sora and Roxas were creating snowmen and snowflakes to give it a true wonderland feel. Kairi watched her friends at work when Aqua came up to Kairi and asked her something.

"Hey Kairi, have you seen Terra and Ventus anywhere. I thought they would be helping set up the stage." asked Aqua.

"They had something to do at Destiny Islands fir simething." Kairi lied.

"Alright, when they come back, tell them they need fix window. A bird few in again." said Aqua as she walked away.

Kairi sighed and headed back to the house. "Boy if Aqua found out what they're really doing, Terra and Ven will never let it down. Still, I hope they get their present for Aqua."

In the living room, everyone was up in their room when Kairi sat on the couch. Kairi noticed a blusish playtpus cured on the couch. She looked around and said, ""Enjoying the break, Anget P?"

When Phineas and his friends came to Radiant Garden, Kairi was the only sole member of the group who knows Perry's sercet, after helping the semi-aquatic mammal discovering the turth of their world being lost. Kairi scratched Perry's head and said, "Not esay, know Doof will try something right? Can you do me a favor? Find Terra and Ventus at the Radiant Garden Mall and make sure they're alright. Christmas shopping is more dangerous than Heartless."

Perry, or Anget P, grabbed his fadora and heded outside.

At the mall-

* * *

"How har is is to find a find a present?" groaned Terra.

"And why don't we go unto Veronica's sercet, Terra?"

Terra's face tureed red. "You're too young. You know what, Aqua deserves a necklace, a special one as proof we care for her."

"There's a necklace with a beauful crystal. We can have it engrave with a star; like the wayfinders." said Ventus

Terra patt4ed Ven's head. "Ventus, your a genois. And I know know just the place."

The two boys came in front of large Jewerly store . Upon entering the store, they found 100s of people there and their present so far away. Terra sweatdropped. "This will not end well.?"

* * *

**Michael: And that ends chapter 1: So this will be a three chapter story and the side-plot of this is Terra and Ven getting a gift for Aqua. So for the Chrisnas Eve Party, there will be 6 songs proformed and I have already two chossen. **

**Reach for the Stars**

**Stand out**

**So choose either christmas songs or non-christmas songs. Please review/Fave and follow. Please review.**


End file.
